


how rare and beautiful (it is that we exist)

by joe_mama



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Crying, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Short, gottem, lol y'all weren't expecting him to die were ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joe_mama/pseuds/joe_mama
Summary: Why must it always rain in cemeteries?---(continuation to "light carries on (even after death")
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	how rare and beautiful (it is that we exist)

It was raining.

_Of course it's raining_ , he thought distantly, fingers delicately picking at the dewy grass under his palms.

He couldn't bring himself to look up at the polished stone driven into the soil before him. He'd stared at it for long enough, and he didn't have it in him to cry anymore.

A gentle, brisk wind picked up, lightly shoving his bangs over his eyes and ruffling his wrinkled suit. He sighed.

"What do I do now?" He mumbled, not quite to himself but not towards anyone either. He forced himself to stare up at the words neatly engraved into the headstone in front of him

**DREAM**

**1999 - 2020**

**Loving friend and brother**

The lump in his throat grew.

He didn't know how to grieve. He didn't know how to handle this. Not alone.

The sound of slow footsteps tore him out of his haze. He turned and met sympathetic baby-blue eyes.

"Hey, Tommy," he said, internally grimacing at how rough his voice sounded. Tommy sat down beside his friend, making sure to keep a safe distance. They might've been on somewhat good terms but he wasn't gonna push his boundaries. 

"How are you?" He asked, picking at his fingernails, and watching out of his peripheral vision how Tubbo glanced over at him.

"I-" Tubbo started, raising his hands to wipe the ~~tears~~ rainwater from his face. "I don't know." Tommy nodded slowly. 

"I get it," he murmured, both simultaneously looking up to make eye contact. Tubbo's eyes were red-rimmed, glossy with unshed tears, and bloodshot. "I do," Tommy said. "When Wil died... I didn't know how to handle it. But I had Phil and Techno and you. And...  
He hesitated, glancing away for a moment, anxiety bubbling up in his chest. "And you helped me through that. I think it's only fair I help you, too. If you'll let me."

Tubbo blinked, remaining silent and completely motionless for a long moment before turning his gaze back to his brother's grave and letting out a tired breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tommy butted in, slightly panicking.

"Not if you don't want to, though. I know that... What I... _Did_ , might make you hate me- and that's okay! But... I've still got your back, even if you don't want me to."

Tommy wanted to hug Tubbo right then and there at the sight of tears streaming down his rosy cheeks, but he didn't. He waited patiently for his ~~best friend~~ president to compose himself before replying.

"I don't hate you, Tommy," he whispered, voice cracking. "I don't think I ever could. And although I don't think I'll forget this easily, I'm willing to..." He paused as if in search of the right words. "Let you... Back into my life."

Tommy smiled softly, ever so slightly scooting closer to the brunet.

"Thank you."

Tubbo didn't need to reply.

Eventually, they fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds surrounding them being that of the gentle rainfall and the swaying of trees overhead.

Minutes passed before Tommy spoke again. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure who he was saying it to. 

Tubbo looked up at him.

"I know," he replied. "I can't forgive you just yet, but... I'll try."

Tommy nodded, relief washing over him in a tidal wave so strong tears pricked at his eyes.

"Thank you," he repeated. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk i wrote this in like fifteen minutes sorry if it's bad O_o


End file.
